


Curiosity

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, OMG THIS IS MY 500TH FIC ABOUT SHADOWHUNTERS ON HERE!, kinda silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: There's some times that curiosity still gets the best of Magnus - for example around the Christman time when Alec leaves a big and shiny present under the Christmas tree and he just cannot not peek!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 53





	Curiosity

Magnus allowed curiosity to get the best of him that year. It was the day before Christmas and he finally cracked. There were tons of presents under the Christmas tree, a lot of them from Alexander as well and Magnus finally let the curiosity get the best of him. All he wanted to do was to take a little peek, he wasn’t going to… Alexander wouldn’t even give away a hint what he had gotten for him, so Magnus decided to take things into his own hands. Alec was still over at the Institute, Magnus was already back home so he decided that he would use the free time in the most productive way that he could think of - trying to peek into the gifts that Alec had gotten for him. 

Magnus was going to be careful, of course, he couldn’t have Alec finding out that he was trying to take a glance at the presents already. Because it was Alec, the precious year that was trying to do the same and Magnus caught him in the middle of the act, luckily just in time. So, Magnus decided that it was okay for him because…  _ last year he gave Alexander a few hints on what he had gotten him for Christmas.  _ But this year Alec wouldn’t give away anything, so he needed to see what was in there. He needed to be prepared, though he already knew that he was going to love anything that Alec would give him. 

Magnus had also prepared quite a few gifts for his husband. Maybe he had gotten overboard a little bit, but he couldn’t help it. Once he was in the store and saw the things that Alec would like or would look good  _ in _ , Magnus kind of forgot everything else and just shopped. It was a lot more fun to buy things for other people than himself, anyway. Magnus knew that Alec was going to love his presents as well!

Magnus huffed under his breath, glanced towards the door and he narrowed his eyes - did he lock it before? Magnus didn’t really know, but at the same time, Alec wasn’t done with his shift for the day so it didn’t really matter anyway. Alec wasn’t going to be home in at least a couple of hours, which was more than perfect. Luckily he had magic on him that would help him over all of the tracks. Magnus rubbed his palms together and he smiled when he saw the sparks of blue magic flying underneath his finger tips. It was show time!

All of the presents from Alexander were wrapped in a pretty shimmery blue wrapping paper, which was Magnus’ favourite, really. It was pretty and he smiled, feeling the box in his hand. It was the first present that he grabbed into his hand and he narrowed his eyes - it was kind of light. It was too light for its size, but he didn’t really think of it too much and he grinned, slowly unwrapping the paper with his magic, magic sure that he didn’t damage the wrapping paper at all. It was amazing to be a warlock. A little grin spread across his face when he slowly placed the wrapping paper next to him and he took in a deep breath. Just like he expected, there was a box and his curiosity was again back - what kind of a thing was in there?

Magnus was beyond confused when he opened up the box. He didn’t mean to fully stare, he wanted to take a little peek, but when he opened up the lid of the box he found…  _ the box was empty.  _ Magnus narrowed his eyes and he clicked with his tongue. What was the meaning of this? He was about to put it back, but then he saw that there was something in there after all - it was a piece of paper, neatly folded and Magnus’ heart started beating again. 

Oh, so maybe it was something important - Alexander decided to store it in such a big box. Magnus knew that he shouldn’t, but he still did and he opened up the paper. His jaw dropped when he read what Alec wrote on the paper.

_ Gotcha, Magnus! _

Magnus pursed his lips and he felt his cheeks reddening. What was this? He decided to turn over the piece of paper because there was more written on the back of it and he narrowed his eyes because it was indeed Alexander’s handwriting and he clicked with his tongue because it was like Alexander-

_ Magnus, _

_ I told you to leave the gifts alone. Knowing you, you (hopefully) went for this one first. It’s the biggest and the shiniest, so you probably did. And since you probably got into this, I’m not there either. _

Magnus cleared his throat. Fuck, it was totally right! He grabbed that on because it was the biggest and it also looked the shiniest, somehow. Magnus chewed on his lip and continued reading.

_ You’ve been eyeing the presents for a while now. So, if you’re reading this now, I totally saw this coming. I’ve seen you snooping around. What was it that you told me last year? Patience is a virtue. But I do think it’s adorable, Magnus! Look, trying to get to the presents earlier is going to get you to the naughty list next year! And we don’t want that, do we? _

“That’s quite subjective from whose point you’re looking at it, darling,” commented Magnus in the middle of reading and he snorted. Yep, he was going to give it to Alec that he completely got him this time around. He didn’t expect this and he eyed the other presents. Those were probably real and he decided to let it go, snorting as he looked back to the piece of paper and he hummed along. 

Magnus’ cheeks were red - he still had time! He was going to wrap everything back with his magic and Alec was never going to know! That was the plan at least and he was getting ready to put everything back to how it was, but… the door suddenly opened, catching Magnus off guard and even if he was in the middle of placing the gift back, Alec still stepped into the living room just in time to catch him and Magnus froze, cheeks red and his heart was beating with the speed of light. 

Well, fuck!

“Magnus,” called out Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together, quickly hid all of the evidence that he had opened up one present and he quickly turned around. But he knew that Alec saw him, it was the way that he called his name… it was the way that he wore that grin that he knew! “What have you been up to?” asked Alec and tried not to laugh too much because he was kind of happy that Magnus cracked like so. Magnus was messing around with him the previous year and now the tables were turned. 

“Just hanging around,” said Magnus.

“On the floor… under the Christmas tree?” asked Alec because he wanted to see how far Magnus was going to take that. Magnus clicked with his tongue and he shrugged again.

“You know the floor is comfy too.”

“ _ Ah. _ ”

“Yes, I was admiring our hard work and-”

“You’re adorable when you’re trying to hide things from me,” said Alec and shook his head. “Especially because you have the piece of paper that I left in there for you still in hand,” said Alec and pointed down to Magnus’ hand, which was still holding onto the message that was left for him inside and Magnus flinched. How did… how didn’t he see that? He was caught off guard before, he wasn’t really paying attention and he-

“No need to be a smartass about it, Alexander,” said Magnus, stood up and slowly walked closer to Alec, trying to pretend that he wasn’t about to flush. “So I did have a little peek inside, what about it? When you place that big ass present there, do you want me to not do anything about it? I’m a weak man, Alexander, it was shiny and-”

“Like I said - adorable.”

“Hmph.”

“I promise the other presents aren’t a fake like this one,” said Alec with a wink and Magnus rolled his eyes, but then a smile cracked his serious expression and he huffed under his breath. “Santa brought you lots of presents. If you’re a good boy until tomorrow and wait to-”

Magnus plopped down onto the couch next to Alec and quieted him down for a kiss. “What if I’m on the naughty list already, Alexander?” asked Magnus with a wink and Alec laughed softly and then hummed along. Instead of responding verbally, he pulled Magnus up into his lap and gave him another heated kiss. It was a long day at work and he wanted to indulge in Magnus a little bit… something told him that Magnus would be very much  _ up _ for it as well. 

“I better make sure you’re properly behaved, hmm?”

“Oh,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, allowing Alec to pull him in for aother kiss again. 

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY XMAS Y'AAALLL!!!!! LOVE U ALL SO MUCH <3


End file.
